Red Heart: Side A
by Grey Cho
Summary: Sekuel dari "Read Tears". Berkisah tentang kehidupan kami setelah menikah. [AR]


_Aku sengaja duduk di bangku yang strategis. Aku melihat tim yang diketuai Akashi mulai mengisi lapangan. Akashi melihat lurus ke arahku. Dia tahu aku duduk di sini. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat tangan dan mengulaskan senyuman. Beberapa gadis di sekitarku menjerit senang, menganggap bahwa Akashi tengah tersenyum pada mereka. Aku sedikit mengangkatkan tangan dan melambaikannya. Senyuman Akashi melebar. Dia berbalik dan melajukan kursi roda._

 _Mulai sekarang, jika kau mengizinkanku, aku ingin terus ada di sampingmu. Aku akan mendukungmu._

 _Aku ingin bersamamu bukan sebagai Akashi yang merupakan salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai atau unggulan Rakuzan. Semua predikat itu hanyalah masa lalumu. Aku ada di sini untukmu saat ini dan seterusnya._

 _Aku menyukaimu, Akashi._

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

A Sequel of "Red Tears"

For Yume Guran

OC's POV

 **Red Heart: Side A**

Bersuamikan seseorang yang memiliki kekurangan fisik bukanlah hal mudah. Aku diperistri olehnya dan tanpa paksaan sama sekali, aku menerima pinangannya. Kini, nama keluargaku berubah, sesuai namanya. Di malam pertama pernikahan kami, dia mengoreksiku berkali-kali.

Dia akan membisikkan kepadaku. "Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku."

Aku tersipu malu dibuatnya, memilih menutupi wajah dengan selimut, satu-satunya kain yang bisa digunakan.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro. Dialah suamiku. Seseorang dahulu gemerlap dengan kesempurnaan. Menjadi bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai dan memiliki kemampuan yang amat diperhitungkan setiap orang di dunia basket. Sampai akhirnya, kedua kaki suamiku menolak membawanya berjalan. Sampai akhirnya, kursi roda menjadi teman berharga yang membawanya mengarungi segala daratan. Di antara nasib naas yang menimpanya, kami berdua dipertemukan, di negeri lain yang kami tinggali kala itu. Waktu yang berputar, perasaan yang terhubung, dan nyali yang terlupa dari ciutnya membuat suamiku memutuskan kembali ke Jepang. Sejak saat itulah, kami berdua tidak terpisahkan. Aku akan senantiasanya berada bersamanya, membantunya.

* * *

Suara mobil membuatku bergegas berlari ke depan, menyambut seorang pemuda yang baru dibantu untuk diturunkan. Helaian merahnya tak pernah membuatku bosan. Bahkan dari jarak sekian kilometer pun aku bisa mengenali pemilik mahkota kepala itu. Tubuhku didorong angin, menyambut kedatangan Sei. Kubantu dia memijakkan tubuh di atas kursi roda seraya berterima kasih pada sang pelatih yang repot-repot mengantar-jemputnya setiap saat.

Sei mulai kembali terjun ke dunia basket yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi mereka penyandang cacat. Suamiku kembali memperoleh dunianya. Meski genius, Sei tetaplah membutuhkan waktu untuk berproses dan membiasakan diri bermain basket dengan keterbatasannya. Namun, aku tak sampai hati untuk melarangnya. Dia yang memperlihatkan sirat berbinar kala memegang benda bundar itu membuatku selalu mengembangkan senyuman. Aku menyukai Sei yang tengah bermain basket dan apa pun kendalanya, aku akan menemani sang pemuda.

Kubawa pemuda yang bersanding status sebagai suamiku ke dalam. Aku berlutut di depannya, melipat celananya. Aku lantas pergi ke dapur dan kembali lagi membawa sebaskom air hangat dan kain. Kubersihkan kakinya, hanya bagian hingga lutut yang tersisa, kuusap dengan lembut kulit putihnya. Suamiku akan mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih, menuntun wajahku untuk menghadap wajahnya dalam jarak dekat hingga lima jemarinya bisa merengkuh daguku, membawa bibir dan bibir kian dekat.

Kami akan menyantap makan siang bersama. Sei akan bercerita mengenai kesehariannya. Bagaimana dia gagal melemparkan bola ke dalam _ring_ atau bagaimana dia berkenalan dengan pemain dari tim lain. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Sei terdahulu. Aku tak bisa membandingkan dirinya dan tak ingin membandingkannya. Aku hanya merasa bahagia melihat antusiasme sang pemuda di depanku dan ini lebih dari cukup.

* * *

" _Anata_." Sei memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang darinya.

Aku mengalihkan mata dari tayangan televisi yang memaki perhatian kami berdua.

"Mau pergi keluar?" Tawarnya.

Kuanggukkan kepala cepat-cepat. Aku bertanya tentang busana yang ingin dikenakannya. Sang pemuda akan bergerak menuju lemari pakaian dan membiarkanku mengambilkan setelan yang ditunjuknya. Suamiku tak pernah meminta macam-macam. Semenjak sadar memiliki kondisi fisik yang serba terbatas, Sei akan memilih mengenakan pakaian yang mudah dikenakan, dilepas, dan dicuci. Pemuda itu hanya meminta kemeja belengan pendek dengan warna gulita untuk sore ini.

Aku seperti biasa, hanya membalut tubuhku dengan setelah gaun pendek berlengan panjang dengan warna merah jambu lembut. Ketika suamiku memberikan pujian, rona merah muncul di pipi.

Dua tanganku fokus pada gagang pendorong kursi roda Sei. Begitu semangat, terkadang aku mendorongnya agak kencang, membuat sang pemuda harus mengingatkanku berkali-kali. Berbeda dengan Brugge yang masih tampak asri, Tokyo begitu ramai. Jejak kaki mengitari kami dan membuatku harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi. _Videotron_ di sekitar kami lantas membuatku termangu. Berita yang dikulik adalah seputar reuni Kiseki no Sedai dan sekaligus pertandingan persahabatan dengan tim lokal. Aku lekas-lekas memandang wajah suamiku, memastikan dia tidak melihat tayangan tersebut.

Mulutku tak bisa mengucapkan apa pun. Bola mata itu menatap sendu ke sana, layar yang tengah menayangkan rekan-rekan Sei. Apakah Sei diberitahu soal reuni ini? Apakah Sei menolak untuk hadir? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kukulum sekuat mungkin. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Melajukan kursi roda ini? Menanti hingga tayangan berganti?

"Sei," desisku ragu. "Kita pergi ke taman di dekat sini, ya?"

Suamiku hanya mengangguk dan oleh karenanya, kami lekas beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan beberapa bisik-bisik yang meninggalkan bekas di pendengaran.

"Bukankah dia Akashi?"

"Dia sudah tidak bisa bermain basket secara normal."

"Dia masih bermain basket dengan kondisi seperti itu?"

"Kasihan sekali."

"Aku merasa iba pada istrinya."

Aku menderapkan kakiku, tak lagi peduli dengan perkataan mereka. Telingaku sudah kebal, tak sekali-dua kali mendengarkan ucapan demikian. Apanya yang harus dikasihani? Kami menjalani hari-hari kami sekuat tenaga tanpa melupakan rasa bahagia. Kami masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa. Jangan nilai kami sekehendak kalian dan seenaknya menyimpulkan kebahagiaan kami! Yang berhak menakar kebahagiaan kami hanyalah kami.

* * *

Aku memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam _vending machine_ , meraih dua kaleng minuman yang salah satunya kusodorkan pada Sei. Pemuda itu menenggak banyak-banyak cairan dari dalam kaleng, seolah berniat memupuskan rasa tidak enak hatinya dengan minum begitu banyak.

"Mereka mengabariku. Mereka mengundangku untuk datang. Aku menolaknya. Kukatakan bahwa jauh lebih menyakitkan berada di antara mereka dibandingkan berada dengan rekan satu timku saat ini."

Di saat seperti inilah aku merasa tidak berguna. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku meremas gaun yang kukenakan, berharap bisa membalas ucapan suamiku. Namun, tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa diam, menyeka bendung air mata yang mulai tampak di pandangan.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sei kemudian.

Aku mengiyakan, mendorongnya jauh dari taman. Kami melintasi rute yang sama, berbaur di antara keramaian. _Videotron_ kali ini menampilkan tayangan berbeda dan aku besyukur karenanya. Saat itulah, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa nasib sial akan menimpaku, menimpa pula suamiku. Seseorang yang berlari berlawanan dengan arah kami menarik tas yang kugantungkan di bahuku. Dia mencopotkannya dan berlari pergi. Akashi menyadari itu, dia meneriakkan kata "pencuri" dan memegang erat kendali, memutarkan kursi rodanya. Aku menahan Sei. Aku menahan dirinya melaju mengejar pencuri tersebut.

"Jangan pergi!" Larangku.

"Apa yang kaukatakan? Tasmu dicuri!" Sei masih mencoba menggerakkan kursi rodanya.

Aku tak ingin mencelakakan sang pemuda. Bagaimana jika pencuri itu melakukan hal buruk pada suamiku? Aku tak ingin Sei menderita jauh lebih parah. Aku tak ingin Sei bersedih lebih dari ini. Pemikiranku lantas menciptakan ucapan, yang sayangnya tidak sinkronisasi satu sama lain.

"APA YANG BISA KAULAKUKAN? KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN APA PUN DENGAN KONDISIMU ITU, SEI!" Aku terperangah. Tak percaya dengan lidah yang memilihkan kata.

Kenapa aku begitu tega mengucapkan kata demikian pada suamiku sendiri? Bisa kulihat Sei terbelalak. Dia memandangku tak percaya. Aku, perempuan yang menemaninya bertahun-tahun tanpa mengeluh, justru kini mengatainya seakan-akan dia tidak berguna. Bukan. Bukan begitu. Akulah yang tidak berguna. Akulah yang tidak pantas mendampingi Sei. Aku mencengkeram pegangan kursi roda, mengajak Sei pulang walaupun dalam diam.

* * *

Hubungan kami kian mendingin. Semenjak saat itu, senyuman Sei hanyalah sebatas kenangan. Aku berusaha membujuknya. Kulayangkan permintaan maaf dan suamiku berkata bahwa dia memaafkanku sejak awal. Namun, ucapanku membuatnya sadar, keberadaannya hanya membebaniku. Demi apa pun, dia berkata bahwa dia menjadi beban untukku dan ini semua memang salahku! Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?

Kutemani dia berlatih. Tak kuturunkan pandanganku darinya. Tidak kutinggalkan dia barang sekejap saja. Aku luangkan seluruh waktuku untuknya dan aku tetap tak dapat meraih kembali senyuman seorang Akashi.

Aku mulai melepaskan diri dari Sei. Aku beranjak dari lapangan ketika latihan telah dimulai, sekadar berkeliling mencari solusi yang sejak dulu kucari. Di mana pun, kapan pun, hari-hari terasa sama. Pagi, siang, dan malam, aku hanya bisa merasakan kakiku yang terus berjalan. Aku hanya bisa merasakan tanganku yang berada di gagang. Keluargaku menghubungiku, menanyakan kabarku. Kukatakan bahwa aku baik-baik, kuyakinkan bahwa pernikahan ini membawa kami pada kegembiraan.

Dahulu, aku pikir aku bisa menjadi seorang tumpuan bagi Sei. Aku pikir aku bisa menjadi gadis yang dia andalkan. Kupikir, hidup bersama seseorang penyandang cacat tidaklah buruk. Namun, aku sadar, batinku berteriak. Aku mulai mempertanyakan untuk apa aku hidup. Siapakah diriku? Setiap waktu, aku seperti tongkat. Eksistensiku hanya untuk Sei dan aku kehilangan jati diriku untuk diriku sendiri.

Sadar dengan pemikiranku, aku menutup mulut. Betapa hinanya aku yang berpikir demikian. Betapa hinanya aku yang mengiyakan bahwa Sei adalah beban. Betapa hinanya diriku yang mulai berpikir untuk meninggalkan sang pemuda, orang yang bahkan tak lagi dapat berjalan.

* * *

"Sei! Bangun!" Aku menepuk-nepuk pipi Sei. Pemuda itu membuka mata, siuman dari kembang tidurnya.

Ketika dia bertanya "ada apa?", aku menunjukkan selembaran, menyuruhnya membaca huruf yang tercetak besar di sana. Tubuh Sei seketika beranjak duduk. Dia merebut kertas dari tanganku dan membacanya seksama. Rona wajah sang pemuda yang diselimuti kantuk berubah segar-bugar.

"Kita akan pergi ke Spanyol! Kau akan melakukan transplantasi kaki!"

Aku menghabiskan uang tabunganku. Aku menyerahkan semua perhiasan yang kumiliki. Aku pergi ke banyak tempat, meminjam uang yang kujanjikan kembali tak berapa lama.

* * *

Tangisku pecah ketika ahli bedah mengatakan bahwa transplantasi berlangsung dengan lancar. Tempat ini tidak banyak diketahui orang Jepang. Kendala bahasa dan perbedaan lokasi membuatku harus bertanya ke sana-sini hingga akhirnya ruangan ini berisi Sei. Sei yang kini kembali memiliki kaki. Aku ingin merengkuhnya sekarang juga. Namun, kertas yang ada dalam genggamanku berkata sebaliknya. Aku tak lagi punya hak untuk itu. Air mataku mengalir. Kuseka berkali-kali pun aliran itu tak juga berhenti.

Tugasku sudah selesai. Sei sudah bisa berjalan. Dia bisa meraih impian yang sempat tertunda. Aku yakin, akan ada banyak gadis di luar sana yang siap menggantikanku. Aku percaya itu dan karenanya, kutinggalkan dia. Aku sudah menghubungi seseorang untuk menemaninya pulang ke Jepang. Sei tak akan memerlukan bantuan lagi. Dia sudah mandiri. Mungkin dia akan menolak orang suruhanku. Kini, seorang Akashi Seijuro telah kembali. Aku menyambut kembalinya dia dengan surat perceraian.

 _Sayonara,_ Akashi.

* * *

Aku menyeka keringat yang meluruh di pelipisku. Aku bekerja nyaris seharian. Pindah dari tempat kerja yang satu ke tempat kerja lain bergantian. Ada utang yang harus kubayarkan. Tanggung jawab yang mengikatku pasca perceraian. Setahun lebih berselang, yang bahkan tak pernah kusangka begitu cepat berlalu. Aku membuang ponselku, benar-benar lenyap dari kehidupan seorang Akashi. Ayah dan ibu tak tahu. Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak lagi berkomunikasi dengan mereka selama itu. Beberapa keluarga yang lalu-lalang di depanku mau tak mau membuatku merasa iri.

Dengan segala utang ini, aku belum bisa mencari seorang suami. Aku tak ingin merugikan suamiku sendiri dan membuatnya banting tulang untuk membayarkan utangku, jadi kubiarkan diriku dalam kesendirian, menikmati saat-saat yang bisa kuhabiskan.

"Tolong bersihkan toilet sebelah sana." Seorang senior di tempat kerja menyuruhku mengambil andil bagian kerjanya.

Aku lelah, tapi kuiayakan saja. Kugosokkan sikat di tangan ke toilet taman. Ketika lelah mendera, aku menyokong diriku sendiri bahwa kerja keras ini tak akan sia-sia. Aku akan memperoleh upah untuk membayarkan utang pada beberapa orang.

* * *

Hidungku mengendus bau tak sedap. Bau keringat dari dalam mantel yang kukenakan. Aku ingin segera sampai ke apartemen, berendam di bak mandi yang besarnya tak sampai setengah dair bak mandi lamaku. Senandung tidak bisa tidak keluar dari mulut. Rasa lelah tetap kalah dari upah. Hari ini aku bisa memanjakan diriku dengan makanan, pikirku. Aku lalu mengedar, melihat pejalan kaki yang tak pernah sepi memadati. Kehilangan konsentrasi, aku tak sadar dengan keberadaan seseorang di depanku. Orang itu menutup wajahnya dengan topi dan mendekatiku. Ketika jarak kami hanya berkisar beberapa inci, dia menarik paksa tas yang tersampir di bahuku dan berlari pergi. Aku menoleh dan spontan berteriak.

"PENCURI!"

Lari pencuri itu sangat cepat dan aku dikerubungi banyak pejalan kaki. Upah dan utangku dipertaruhkan di dalam tas yang tak seberapa mahal itu. Aku nyaris menyerah. Namun, sosok seseorang berkepala merah yang berlari mengejar sang pencuri membuatku terperangah. Aku menyaksikan punggungnya yang kian menjauh. Tubuhku gemetar dan beberapa saksi menyuruhku untuk menunggu di tepian.

* * *

Aku tak bisa mengangkat wajahku. Kekalutan dan kegelisahan memenuhi rongga dadaku. Di satu sisi aku berharap tasku kembali. Di satu sisi aku berharap pemilik surai bata itu bukanlah pemuda yang amat kukenal, pemuda yang kutinggalkan. Sepasang sepatu lantas tertangkap mata, dilanjutkan dengan suara seorang pemuda.

"Tasmu, _Anata_."

Ya, hari ketika hubungan kami merenggang pun dimulai dengan kejadian seperti ini. Kini, hari ketika kami berdua dipertemukan rupanya harus serupa. Perbedaannya, pemuda di hadapanku bisa berlari mengejar sang pencuri. Bedanya, kini aku melihatnya berdiri dengan kedua kaki.

Tangisku tak pernah bisa tertahankan jika menyangkut dirinya. Kenapa pemuda ini masih menyebutku dengan panggilan sayangnya? Kenapa dia masih muncul di hadapanku? Meski memiliki keramaian senada, kota yang kujajaki kini bukanlah kota lamaku. Aku menolak menengadah. Aku menolak melihat wajahnya.

"Jangan mendekat. Tubuhku bau penuh keringat," cegahku.

Di luar dugaan, sang pemuda merendahkan tubuhnya. Dia berjongkok, menatap wajahku, memperlihatkan wajah miliknya. Wajah seorang Akashi Seijuro.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Aku menyoal, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan ketika melihat mata Sei sembab, pipinya tirus, dan tampak tidak terurus. Surai merahnya yang kini semakin panjang seperti dahulu bahkan terlihat sedikit ikal.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa dengan mata sembapmu?" Sei balik bertanya, membuatku terkekeh dalam tangisku.

Kulayangkan tamparan pelan di pipinya dan dia terkekeh dengan air muka pilu. Bodoh, semestinya kau bahagia. Semestinya kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu dengan lebih baik. Kau bisa berlari. Kau bisa mencari istri. Kau tidak seharusnya bersamaku. Aku bahkan pernah putus asa mengurusmu. Bukankah curang jika aku kembali mendapatkanmu?

"Aku tidak ingin alasan apa pun dan beralasan apa pun. Ayo kita pulang, _Anata_. Kau sudah berkorban banyak untukku. Aku memerlukanmu."

Tangan Sei lantas meraba perutku. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu dari anakku. Aku ingin anakku lahir dari rahim ini."

Isakanku tak terkendali. Aku menangis sejadinya. Kau bodoh. Kau bodoh, Sei. Suamiku. Pemuda yang tak membubuhkan tanda tangan di surat perceraian kami dan justru menggunakan waktunya untuk mencariku sampai kemari.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
